The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly a device to lock two elements such as the leaves of a container door.
In order to prevent theft by tampering, it is important that trucks or containers be provided with strong and effective devices to securely lock the doors. Various devices have been proposed for this purpose, such as the device which is the object of French Patent Application 8817265, now French Patent No. 2,640,672. In this device, a bar is arranged in front of the doors of the container, anchored at its ends in wedges arranged on opposite sides of the container. One of the anchorings includes a closing and locking system.
This device, however, has the drawback that it protrudes beyond the normal dimensions of the container, so that it is difficult to use for containers which are intended to be stowed in a vessel.